Lunar Coven
The Lunar Coven, also known as the Order of Poison Blooms, the Monster League, the Neo-Flourish and the Protector League, is the main antagonistic faction in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga - Blaze Banana Arc. However, after a confrontation with Cordelia Foxx, Katrina Crane and their allies, the Lunar Coven realized their mistake and turned against Blaze, who was subsequently abandoned by Phyllis Peach and got killed for what he had done. The Lunar Coven later redeemed themselves and renamed their league as the Protector League, becoming supporting characters in later entries of the storyline, especially in Anti-Christ Saga, Valindra Saga and Moloch Saga. The five members of the group are all Shines, who were implanted with the organs of Lady Van Tassel via the organ transplant orchestrated by Dark Arzonia (manipulated by Phyllis Peach and executed by Gregory Grape). They are from a future about three years after the events of Harvest Saga, prior to Valindra Shadowmantle's assault. ''Overview Origin The Lunar Coven, also once known as '''Monster League' and Neo-Flourish, were gathered by the combined force of Thayan Red Wizards, Zodiac Demons as well as Blaze Banana, one of the turncoats in the Order of Flourish, who went to future through time travel with the help of Zodiac Demon Chiefs, Crow Faux and Efreet Feuer, much to their utter reluctance. Using advance of his connection with Moloch, Blaze tried to bring the dark future of Valindra's rise come three years earlier. He persuaded the members of the Lunar Coven to rival against the coven led by Cordelia Foxx, who they were having a feud against, making them official members of his treacherous heretic team; the Neo-Flourish. However, Blaze never actually cared about the members despite they looked upon him with great respect. He only tried to use them as tools to achieve his own goals of destroying witches and gain his own patriarchy amongst the mages, just like Phyllis Peach promised to him when she made him an ally of hers. Therefore, like Blaze himself, all of the Lunar Coven members are also pawns in Phyllis' plan to trigger a new war. It was then revealed that Dark Arzonia was responsible for making these once-ordinary people into warlocks and wizards three years before they joined Cordelia's school and spied into her coven. Those teenagers were planted with the organs of another infamous Dark Witch, Lady Van Tassel, and turned into a pawn under Moloch and Valindra's own service. ''Showing Themselves With the help of one of the Twelve Nethers, who is known as Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Dark Arzonia discovered the existence of Lunar Coven, and she decided to use them to bring the tribulation of Valindra three years earlier, fueling Moloch's darkness and brought more problems to the Two Witnesses. Under their manipulations, Lunar Coven members showed themselves as immature, megalomaniacal and shallow people who attempted to take over the place of Supreme Witch that Cordelia currently held. Nevertheless, once the Lunar Coven's origin story was revealed, the magicians realized the source of their power and were disgusted by Blaze's actions. Under the encouragement of Katrina Crane, they betrayed Blaze and Valindra after seeing who he truly was and decided to fight back against his plans, foiling Blaze's attempt to make Red Wizards of Thay arrive earlier. In the final showdown against Blaze, the redeemed Lunar Coven helped Katrina and Future Cordelia in the fighting against Blaze's Supreme Croatoan Form, with Orpheus - their field commander - used water magic to defeat Blaze's Sandman form, but before they could capture a wet and powerless Blaze, Phyllis made Dark Arzonia slayed Blaze in retaliation for scorning women and trying to turn against her. Aftermath After the death of Blaze and the end of his plan, Katrina, Abbie, Jenny, Sophie, Celes and Future Cordelia were begrudgingly led by Kristen Kiwifruit (who was revealed to be a fully reformed Christine Van Bilj) into an attic, alongside Lunar Coven members, after Kristen insisted that they should all see the dreadful truth. It turned out that during the debacle, Kristen got the escaped Lady Van Tassel out of Blaze's base. After making her out, Kristen kept Lady Van Tassel in an old attic alive by feeding her raw meat, just a little amount so that the latter would never gain her full strength back. While speaking this, Lady Van Tassel, who was tied up firmly, crawled herself to the meat while weeping desperately, much to Katrina, Cordelia and Lunar Coven members' utter discomfort. With her usual scornful face full of disgust, Kristen explained to Katrina that Moloch tortured Lady Van Tassel in Purgatory for two centuries for the crimes of killing Jeremy Crane and disobeyed the orders of Moloch, driving Lady Van Tassel insane and made her easily captured by Dark Arzonia, just as Moloch originally planned to do. The organs of Lady Van Tassel were now inside the body of Lunar Coven members. After the Purgatory Breakout, due to Dark Arzonia's atrocities, Lady Van Tassel was nothing more than an empty shell of her former self, filled with all sort of rabid madness and broken mind, to the point that she cannot even recognize Katrina or Kristen / Christine. Katrina then said that Lady Van Tassel's outcome didn't make her feel any better, even if she knew that Lady Van Tassel was a usurper of the title who killed Katrina's parents. While still holding rivalry towards Katrina, Kristen promised that she would keep an eye on Lady Van Tassel, while encouraging the Lunar Covens to atone their past sins since it is not too late for them to atone. After realizing the truth in their powers, the Lunar Coven members were ashamed of what they did. Thus, they accepted Kristen's advice. Then, they atoned their sins by joining Future Cordelia's force, not after fully renaming themselves from '''Monster League' to Protector League and had changed to a better side, wanting to use their power for good. ''Members & Related Personnel The official members of the Lunar Coven follows the Order of Flourish's plant theme in their code-name, and both their code-names and their own true names follow strictly according to the Order's alliterative name theme. Nevertheless, all of their code-names were named after toxic flowers instead of fruits or other plants. *Dark Arzonia (benefactor)'' *''Blaze Banana (leader)'' *''Lady Van Tassel (source of witch organs)'' *''Orpheus Oleander (field commander) - Later New Leader'' *''Olivia Oleander'' *''Ronald Ragwort'' *''Theodore Thornapple'' *''Bella Belladonna'' *''Nio Hashiri - Defected & Escaped'' *''Orlando Orange (investor)'' *''Phyllis Peach (mastermind)'' Junko.(Touhou).full.2237356.jpg Toma.(AMNESIA).full.1654571.jpg LadyVanTasselTrueNature.jpg Caster.(Cú.Chulainn).full.2270545.png Saber.(Chevalier.d'Eon).full.2279279.jpg Rufure.(Male).(Fire.Emblem).full.1789726.jpg Berserker.(Caligula).full.2125050.jpg Lulu.(Precure).full.2264144.jpg Hashiri nio by vialistar-d7oga3b.jpg Nakahara.Chuuya.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2325064.png Niijima.Sae.full.2213427.jpg ''Theme Song Old Theme Song New Theme Song Trivia *The fictional inspiration of Lunar Coven is the Monster League from ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. The said Monster League is also a homage to the Youth League from Inazuman, which was created by Shotaro Ishinomori. *The group is the first villainous group in modern era that has direct connections with Lady Van Tassel, with all of its members having transplanted with Lady Van Tassel's organs. *The group is the first villainous group related to Valindra Shadowmantle to be a direct threat to the entire Team Witness and their allies as a whole. *Despite being self-righteous and claiming themselves as good people, the code-names of poisonous plants hinted that Lunar Coven's members and their actions were both "toxic" and harmful. Category:CIS Productions Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Order of Flourish Category:Characters from the Future Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Poisoners Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Tragic Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Moloch Allies Category:Team Witness members Category:Insecure Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Jerks Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Usurpers Category:Knight Templar Category:Triggers Hell Category:Shadow Warriors Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Characters Category:Tarrytown Children